Dark, Wet Love
by iGermany
Summary: Mightyena/Vaporeon M/M! Don't like, don't read.  Chase, a Vaporeon, stumbles onto the territory of Miles, a Mightyena, after a harsh storm. Miles nurses Chase back to health in the safety of his cave, but will their budding friendship turn to more?


Dark, Wet Love

Vaporeon X Mightyena

Chase - Miles

**M/M !** Don't like, don't read.

To everyone still excited; thank you for reading~

_Crack!_A stream of lightning streaked the sky, tear drops falling infinitely from the sky as if in pain. All was darkness until lighted by the electrical scar that tore across the clouds now and again, causing the dark masses to weep. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were hidden away under cover of leaf, rock, and fallen trees, all trying to escape the wrath of the storm. It was the worst the forest had seen in a while, but now that the rainy seasons had returned, they were to be expected more and more often. Needless to say, Water species reveled in the new moistness, driving Fires into hiding until the grounds dried underfoot during the warmest time of day. Obviously, the ground would take a while drying out after this downpour.

Miles glanced out of his cave, a streak of lightning illuminating his cavern and the drops of rain that fell in a steady curtain just outside. He let out a sigh, crossing his paws before laying his head down atop them, dark brown eyes staring at the gaping hole of the cave a few moments more. Even he felt depressed by the rains, restrained by their liquid bars. Definitely not his favorite time of year. He let his eyes close; hoping sleep would take him quickly with the hope that morning would bring clear skies and fair weather.

Pidgeys chirped and hopped about the trees, feeding on fruits they could find, eventually fighting over one of the better berries found. The flutter of wings outside the cave and a loud screech that could be heard miles away woke the beast that slumbered there. Growling, the dark mass leaped out, landing over the berry and scaring the Pidgeys off, giving a snort. The grey and black wolf Pokémon looked down at the berry, observing it before leaning down and taking it between his teeth, quickly devouring the sweet fruit. A ragged, pink tongue moved out of its mouth, running over his chops to clean it of any juices left behind. The Mightyena lifted his head just as one of the braver Pidgey landed a few feet from him, hopping closer.

"Survived the storm, eh Miles?" It chirped, unable to keep still.

"It wasn't so bad. Just can't stand how you all act after storms.. Chirping, fighting over fallen fruit. It's annoying, Chika." The Mightyena was obviously not amused.

Chika hopped about some, pecking at the ground once or twice at objects Miles couldn't discern. "Well, early bird gets the best fruit, you know~ And when there's a tie, we fight to the death!"

Miles chuckled, shaking his head some. As if Pidgeys would act so brazen; any that Miles had seen wouldn't have the gall to fight their own shadow, let alone another of their kind. He strode away, off to check on his territory and his scent markers. Heavy rains often washed them away and if he didn't keep up on markers he would lose territory to other Pokémon of any species.

"Hey! Be careful on the Eastern border! A couple trees fell last night. Never know what could be hiding there!" Chika chirped after him, deciding to forage for more fallen fruit than help his friend along.

Miles made a mental note, not even offering a glance back at the bird. Honestly, the Mightyena didn't want his little chattering beak following along, making enough noise to make Miles wish he had never spared Chika's life. The incident happened a few years ago and it was too late to take it back, but Miles could dream, couldn't he? A sigh escaped him as his paws followed the trails left by the treading and trampling of his paws over the course of his life. He was lucky to happen upon such a grand plot of land so soon after leaving his parents. Why another Pokémon hadn't claimed it earlier was beyond him.

His main concern was the Eastern border as Chika brought to his attention a downed tree. That was a whole new problem. With the tree down, his scent markers weren't as discernible and offered a nice little bridge right over them. The sooner he assessed the situation, the better off he was later on. It didn't take long for him to cross the territory, after living there for four years he knew all of the short cuts and secret pathways. He let out a low growl, the scent of outsiders on his territory already. He was too late. Working quickly, he remarked his scent boundaries, making sure there was a clear scent wall before lowering his nose to the ground. He'd find the trespasser and give him a little lesson.

Paws moved swiftly, making the softest of sounds against the damp grass. The scent was faded, but still fresh enough to follow into the heart of his territory, headed toward the river that cut through the center and later veered off to the West. The sounds of labored breathing made Miles stop and lift his head, ears swiveling about his cranium. Inching forward, he was able to peek over a patch of tall grass, the heaving ribcage of a blue-scaled Pokémon just visible. The fin on the tail gave away the species: Vaporeon. It seemed as though another had beat him to the punch of disciplining the trespasser, but Miles knew better. He took a wide approach, stepping through the grasses, the black swath of fur along his back rising. A low growl erupted from him, his head held low and his tail high, taking a dominant, fierce stance.

The blue body twitched, the head whipping around to lay eyes on the Lord of the Land, fear spreading across the delicate Pokémon's features. A soft whimper hit Miles' pinned ears, causing him to stop his approach. By the struggles of the Vaporeon, it became apparent that he couldn't move let alone fight back. Still, he wouldn't be defeated.

"What do you think you're doing on my turf?" He barked, causing the water Pokémon to flinch.

He wasn't met by an answer, drawing another growl from the dark Pokémon. Yet again, he was met with just a whimper, making the fur fall flat along his back once more, his head rising. There was no need for such hostility; this Vaporeon was scared out of his wits. Miles didn't like to fight when he was the only one throwing attacks around-almost made him feel criminal.

"Alright. I'm going to ask one more time. What are you doing on my turf?"

"I-I.. was trying to get away.. from the Feraligatr last night in the storm.. I-I-I didn't m-mean to.."

Miles was silent for a moment as he mulled over the smaller male's excuse. It seemed plausible since he was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises-not to mention his labored breathing as though he were beaten up on the inside too. He shifted his jaw from side to side, watching as the smooth, blue face chanced a glance at him, blue fins folded back submissively.

"What's your name?"

Confusion swirled about those grey eyes before he answered. "Chase.."

Miles gave a curt nod, approaching the other. He bent down, giving Chase's flank a quick sniff before nudging him, getting a whine instead of a Vaporeon on his feet. He tried again, this time stirring him as the water Pokémon was more afraid than anything. Once he was off the ground enough, Miles moved his head under him, lifting his head so Chase now lay across his shoulders, still rather stunned.

"What are you-?"

"Not 'you'. Miles. My name is Miles. And I'm going to help you." He said shortly, turning in the direction of his cave.

It was a silent walk home, the Vaporeon too scared to speak as scenarios of what could possibly happen to him played out inside his head. Despite his looks, Miles was rather kind, and although he didn't take too kindly to trespassers, if they were injured, he would at least hear them out and help them if he could-he was too soft hearted.

Once back at the cave, Miles walked Chase over to his bed made of dried grasses and gently lowered him down, unable to avoid causing the hiss of air from the smaller male. Oops. He made no motion to comfort him. Hell, he wasn't _that_kind. The Vaporeon shook ever so slightly, still terrified as to what would happen to him, hesitantly turning fearful grey eyes on the Mightyena once more. Miles frowned some, glancing away after a moment of eye contact, unable to withstand the look the other showed him.

"I-.. I'll get some.. berries.. They'll help you heal." He stammered some, keeping himself from glancing at Chase before heading to the mouth of the cave where he called out for the Pidgey that owed him a favor.

"Hey, Chika." He grunted, just outside the cave entrance, sighing and moving deeper into the woodland just outside when he wasn't answer. "Cheeeeekaaaaaah~" He called a little louder, hearing a fumbling on the branches above.

"Hey, Miles! Back so soon?" The little brown bird-type fluttered down from the branches, landing in front of the wolf-like Pokémon, hopping about and surveying the ground.

"Yea, and if I recall right, you owe me a couple favors. I'm cashing one in. Find a couple berries for me; Oran. I've got a patient inside." He stated shortly, ignoring the irritated look on the bird's face.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're smaller, weaker, and yet I let you live. You owe me, now hop to it." Miles snapped, gaining a fluff of the Pidgey's feathers before flying off to its duties.

Miles only had to wait a few moments for two berries to fall to his paws, and upon looking up, gave a half smile. "Thank you, friend, but keep them coming. I'll tell you when you're done~" He gave a wicked laugh before taking the berries gingerly between his teeth and trotting back into the cave.

Chase started when the berries fell before his paws, looking up to the dark-type that loomed over him. Grey eyes looked back to the berries, finding there was nothing suspicious to them but still couldn't force himself to fully trust the other Pokémon. He swallowed hard, turning a tentative eye on the larger male, finding he quickly looked away.

"Eat them.. you'll feel better once you do."

The water-type gave a hesitant nod, carefully taking a bite from one, finding that there was, indeed, nothing wrong with it. Just a regular Oran berry. Realizing how famished he was, he quickly devoured both berries before him, licking his lips after and looking back to Miles, expecting more. He felt some strength coming back to him, but not a significant amount to where he could bounce happily out the cave entrance and bid Miles adieu. When he found Miles had no more, he turned his attention to his paws, running his tongue over the scales there, cleaning himself up as far as he could reach without causing pain to shoot through his body at the slightest of off movements.

Miles was surprised at the veracity with which the smaller male at the berries since he had been so timid just moments before. Sighing softly, almost relieved that the other had eaten them, Miles moved back to the opening of the cave, looking out for Chika who was either taking all the sweet time in the world or had hit the jackpot up in the trees. He jumped back when a heap fell before his feet, blinking in surprise as he looked up to find the Pidgey resting on a branch with a flock of similar brown bird-types surrounding. It wasn't until then that Miles had realized he'd dazed off, day dreaming about something he couldn't even recall.

"Is that enough for you? We need to eat, too, you know." Chika puffed up again, obviously displeased.

Miles gave a chuckle, moving around to nudge the pile into the safety of his cave. "Yes, thank you Chika, company." And with that, they fluttered away to go fight over more fruit and whatever else Miles didn't care to know about.

Chase looked up excitedly at the wolf-like Pokémon rolled the fruits in, wishing he weren't as injured as he was. He would have liked to help him but also gobble down a few more in the process. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, his tail giving a slight curl and became limp again, the energy it took to move it already wasted by the small gesture. Much to the Vaporeon's surprise, the berries were rolled before him, causing grey orbs to lock with Miles' darker pair.

Still at unease with the others looks, Miles glanced down at the pile of berries to distract himself. "Eat as many as you want and then rest.. I have to run the borders before it gets dark.."

Why he felt the need to explain himself, Miles would never know, and he turned and trotted out of the cave before Chase could really say anything in return. However, he caught the faintest of 'thanks' from the other just as he galloped off into the trees, shaking his head to clear his useless thoughts. For some reason unknown to him, Miles was bothered by Chase. Not the fact that he was there, but his actions made Miles feel tightness in his stomach, a nervousness he couldn't shake. Growling, he shook his head once more, clearing his head once more of such useless thoughts. Damn, he just couldn't get Chase out of his head!

Chase thought Miles' reaction a little strange, but he wasn't able to just jump up and follow him out to ask about it. Sighing, the water type looked to the berries before him, pawing at a couple of them to roll them closer, eating them slower than the first few. He laid his head down on his paws, grey eyes on the cave entrance as though he expected Miles to return so soon. Without even noticing, Chase's eyes closed and his breathing slowing as he entered a deep sleep he needed to heal fully.

Miles dragged his paws into the cave, dawn only an hour or two away. He froze when he saw the lump in his nest and shook his head. Right, Chase was still here. Pivoting, he moved to the opposite side of the cave, laying down in a huff and curling up into a tight ball against the cold of the stone floor. Just a few hours, that was all he needed. His ear twitched when a soft whine filtered through his drowsy state, making his heavy eye lids reluctantly lift. Chase twitched restlessly, another whine sounding from him as he was plagued by nightmares unknown to Miles. With a groan, he hauled himself to his feet and padded over, lying beside the smaller male and resting his head over his scaly shoulder. The warmth of the dark Pokémon calmed Chase who fell into a more peaceful sleep with Miles quickly doing the same next to him.

Days flew by quickly for Miles and Chase as they spent more and more time together. Chase had long since healed yet Miles showed no signs of chasing him out or leaving him alone. They had grown rather close over the past few weeks, going on border patrols together, hunting for berries, tussling outside the cave in the grass, playing games in the forest. There were no worries about going to sleep at night, their fun-filled day ending, because each knew that the other would be there the next morning.

A soft giggle moved through the grasses, water splashing on the banks of the creek as a blue body moved through it swiftly, dropping to roll and almost fight the liquid. Miles started, his head shooting up from his paws and shaking the water from his nose, frowning at Chase who played in the water. Chase leaped across an expanse, causing the water to explode from beside him as if a prey trying to escape him. Miles let out a yawn, moving to his feet and stretching out, his nap ruined by the shower he'd received from Chase's play.

The Vaporeon looked to the wolf-like Pokémon as he stood, pausing his games as grey eyes surveyed him. Was he going to join in, finally, after so many times sitting on the sidelines? Fins fell back against his head when Chase realized that Miles wasn't to be joining him this afternoon as the Mightyena, having already stretched, moved away from the bank and to a sunny spot, out of range of his splashing. Blue cheeks puffed out as Chase pouted, stomping his paw in the water.

"Miles~~" He whined, "Why won't you play with me?"

Miles raised a brow, "What are you talking about? I always play with you, don't I?"

"Not in the creek. You never come in!"

"Because I'm not a huge fan of water," Miles replied simply, standing once more and moving to the bank to look down on Chase.

"I think it's because you're scared!" Chase knew Miles would get all worked up being called 'scared' over anything. Funny how he'd learned to push the dark type's buttons so quickly.

A low growl escaped Miles and the Vaporeon took a step back. "I'm. Not. Scared."

"Yea? Prove it!"

Miles leaped from the bank, tackling Chase who hadn't time to get out of the way. He let out a yelp as the water sprayed around him, closing his eyes for a moment before he felt the masculine male figure looming over him. Grey eyes blinked open, surprise moving through his eyes and catching the I-told-you-so one swirling in Miles' black eyes. With a playful growl, Chase pushed back against Miles who only laughed, allowing himself to be bowled over by the smaller male. They rolled around in the water, nipping at each other and pushing the other away before launching a mock attack. By the time they were both equally tired, Miles was completely soaked, his normally fluffy fur clinging to his body and outlining the thick muscles that ran along his frame. Chase giggled softly, Miles smiling as he looked down at the water type under him, laying in the water that was much too shallow to even cover his body.

They locked gazes, their breathing returning to normal after their tussle. Slowly, Miles leaned down and, without breaking eye contact, licked Chase softly on the muzzle. Chase let out a small laugh, being the one to break the gaze as his eyes closed, leaning up to return the lick and more. Miles laughed as the pink tongue of the water type ran over his muzzle and face, moving to nuzzle the smaller male soon after. Miles moved away, back to land and shook out his fur, Chase following him and pouncing on the larger male as he tried to lick the moisture from his pelt.

"Chase, come on. I'm trying to dry off," he whined, wanting to shake again.

Chase smiled, tipping his head to the side some. "Miles, I like you~!" He cooed, ignoring his previous protest.

Miles blinked in surprise, looking away quickly in embarrassment since he couldn't say it so easily. He cleared his throat, "I.. like you.. too."

Chase smiled, moving to nuzzle the wolf-like Pokémon, getting a strangled croak in response.

"Alright, alright. Now get off." He huffed, moving from beneath Chase to shake again.

Though he'd been dismissed, Chase still felt victorious. Who knew the ever so strong and brave Miles actually had such a shy side to him? He moved to Miles' side once he'd gotten as dry as possible without sitting in the sun all day, gaining a smirk from the dark type and returning a smile as they headed off into the woods, back toward the cave.

The walk was leisurely. Weaving between trees, stopping now and again to rest in patches of sun so Miles could try and dry his thick, damp coat; they took their time returning to the cave, spending the rest of the daylight hours together in the warmth of the sun's rays.

When they finally reached the cave, the sky was painted dark blues, purples, reds and oranges as the sun set and bid the land 'good night'. The pair moved into the cave side-by-side and over to the nest of dried grasses, each taking their turn to lie down. Chase snuggled into Miles' side, the wolf-like Pokémon letting his forearm lay over Chase in a protective manner. In the few dwindling rays of light, the Vaporeon craned his neck to lick Miles' maw, burrowing his nose into the thick fur around the larger male's neck, taking a deep breath of his masculine scent. Miles craned his neck downward, licking the area behind one of Chase's side fins, the scent area giving off a rather floral scent, one that Miles couldn't help but want more of.

The blue Pokémon shivered slightly, moving to look up at Miles, just barely able to make out the devious smirk playing on his lips, giving a sheepish smile in return. The dark type took the opportunity to nip at Chase's neck, a gasp sounding from the smaller and urging Miles on, licking over the area he nipped to soothe it now. Chase squirmed some, his back paw brushing up against the larger male's sheathe and causing him to growl lowly yet with a hint of pleasure. He let his hind paw rub the sheathe once more, feeling it grow warm as the thick shaft began to come out of its home.

Miles stopped his assault on Chase's neck to look at him, the smaller Pokémon giving a soft giggle, moving to turn around, nuzzling the dark type's groin and gaining a soft groan from him. The Vaporeon lapped at the growing flesh as it slid out of its furry home. Hesitantly, he gave the head of the throbbing flesh a lick, feeling the shudder move through the larger body next to him and moved in closer as Miles lifted his leg out of the way. The water type took the head of the Mightyena cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before moving off and licking down to the knot that had swelled up at its base. His tongue moved onward to the furry sack between Miles' legs, lapping at them hungrily and reveling in the salty taste, the musk that emanated from Miles' crotch.

The dark type let out a lusty growl, nudging Chase's leg out of the way and licking at the smaller's member, wrapping his tongue around it as he pulled the length into his mouth, using the flat of his tongue to cover as much surface area as possible. He felt a moan reverberate through his groin, making a shiver run up his body and making his manhood throb. Miles let out a soft groan as he felt his cock taken into the warm cavity of Chase's mouth, the same wet warmth moving down his length slowly until it enveloped him fully. He almost lost it all when he felt the throat close around the sensitive head of his shaft, moaning through a mouth full of Vaporeon meat. He pulled away, panting softly.

"That's.. enough, Chase.."

Chase pulled away, a string of drool forming a tie between his mouth and the meat he had been devouring. Obediently, Chase moved to his paws, dropping to his elbows with his rear in the air, his tail curling over his back, an enticing view to Miles. The larger male was on his feet in seconds, moving behind to mount the Vaporeon, feeling the smaller shift beneath his weight. His hips moved forward, pressing his cock between the legs of the male beneath him, rubbing against the sensitive underside of Chase's rod. A groan escaped Miles as legs closed around his shaft, giving a testing thrust of his hips. When he heard the moan emitted by Chase, he smirked and wrapped his paws tightly around Chase's waist, holding him still.

Chase let out a passionate moan as Miles' hips moved, the hot Mightyena meat rubbing against his own, saliva their lubricant of choice. The friction between their loins was a euphoria Chase had never felt before, never having been with a female before either. His body shuddered as the rhythm picked up, the large paws wrapping around his hips clinging to him tighter, and each powerful thrust from the Mightyena sent a spark of pleasure through his groin and bringing him closer and closer to climax. His smaller shaft drooled down onto the cock moving between his legs, further lubricating their already slick and messy groins.

Miles let out a soft grunt as he felt his climax nearing, and from the way Chase moved beneath him, the dark type could tell that his partner was just about there, too. His thrusts became erratic, trying to build up as much friction as he could and hopefully send him and Chase over the edge. Chase held out as long as he could, finally unable to hold back the stream of white any longer. His back arched, and at the notion, Miles thrust his hips forward once more, the knot at the base of his shaft forcing between Chase's legs. The climax shook Miles to the core, causing a low groan to escape him as his passion erupted from the end of his cock and on the ground beneath them.

The wolf-like Pokémon collapsed on Chase's back, panting heavily. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, lapping at the smaller's shoulder blades affectionately. Though Miles was heavy and nearly crushing the smaller water type, Chase couldn't deny that his warmth was comforting and made no attempt at moving out from under him or casting him off. After a few minutes, their breathing returned to normal, no longer echoing off of the walls of the cave. Miles moved from Chase, lying on the cleaner side of the nest, Chase following to snuggle against him.

In a soft sigh, both sets of eyes closed and the soft pitter-patter of a started downfall lulled them to sleep.


End file.
